


Ubiquitous

by ideallyqualia



Series: OiSuga [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds, Canon Universe, M/M, Magical Realism, Oisuga Week, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doesn't even like birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ubiquitous

**Author's Note:**

> For the oisuga week day 2 prompt: confessions
> 
> Also, suga's bird species is the one from [this twitter bot](https://twitter.com/simaenaga_bot) (@simaenaga_bot)

Birds never really came up close to Oikawa. It wasn't noticeable, and it only came to mind when a wild bird appeared at his feet as he ate a sandwich outside with Iwaizumi.   

"Iwa-chan, look." Oikawa gestured with his chin.

The bird made a small cheep, its wings flicking with the sound.

Oikawa tore off a piece of his crust, and he let it fall to the floor. Iwaizumi smacked his shoulder, and Oikawa almost dropped the rest of his food.

Oikawa cupped his sandwich after the brief stumble. "What's that for?"

"Don't give food to wild animals. They'll start following you and beg."

"You're so paranoid. It's just a small little bird."

Oikawa bent his knees and crouched down. "Want another piece?"

The bird bowed its head, and Oikawa swore that it was nodding. Impressed, Oikawa rewarded it with another chunk of bread. He tossed it, and the bird took a hop to bring itself closer, dipping down to peck and eat.

Oikawa tugged on Iwaizumi, echoing the tug of affection in his chest at seeing the small animal eating contentedly.

"Isn't it cute?"

"It's just a bird," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa muttered under his breath, repeating the words in an intentionally poor imitation of Iwaizumi's voice. Iwaizumi responded by slapping his hand lightly, and this time, Oikawa couldn't maintain his grip from the surprise. Oikawa gasped and grimaced, eyeing the sandwich on the floor.

"Buy me another one." Oikawa huffed, but he paused to watch as the bird climbed onto the fallen sandwich, standing happily as its feet sunk into the soft bread.

"That is one smug bird." Iwaizumi snorted.

The bird carefully picked through the sandwich, even as it stood on top. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were bored enough from standing around outside that they watched. It was a dull Sunday afternoon, and they went out to buy food for the sake of having something to do, choosing to eat outside. Now they just watched the bird chew holes through the bread and throw out pieces it didn't seem to like. It looked like it was squinting and bristling as it held the unwanted pieces in its beak to reject, a clear message in its face and body despite being a bird. Oikawa thought he saw a sheen of intelligence in its eyes.

Iwaizumi sighed. "Alright, I'll buy you another sandwich."

Oikawa lifted his head, brightening but only allowing the sentiment to show in his eyes. "Two."

"We both already had one."

"I won't eat it all at once! Honestly." Oikawa waved his hand. "Let's go."

The bird peered up at their fading footsteps, and it chirped to itself before resuming its generous lunch.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa liked to jog through and near the park sometimes, alone when he had the time. He stopped for a brief rest, extending his foot and reaching for it to re-stretch and work out the kink in his ankle. When he stooped back up, he saw a grey bird on the floor. It clamped its beak around a stray food wrapper in the grass and beat its wings to take off. Oikawa was curious, so he kept watching as it came to a stop at a trashcan. It craned its neck and properly discarded the trash inside. 

Oikawa didn't think he was imagining things, but it looked like the exact same bird that he accidentally fed the other day. The same color arrangement on its feathers, the same intelligent intent in its movements.

Oikawa burst out laughing. He folded his arm onto a tree to rest against, suddenly overcome with how ridiculous it sounded. It was just a bird. A bird that was cleaning the park and tossing out the trash, one wrapper at a time, but a bird. 

When Oikawa removed himself from the tree, he heard a cheerful cheep. He glanced down and found the bird on the ground, staring back up at him. Its tail twitched, and its wings ruffled up.

Oikawa turned away and continued jogging.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, Oikawa saw the bird again. It was sitting in a tree, huddled up with its feathers puffed out, eyes drowsily blinking. Its eyes flickered more open with recognition at the sight of Oikawa, but it returned to itself quickly, lowering its head to its wing. 

Oikawa thought about leaving it again, but it was fluffy and small, a muted unassuming shade of grey like clouds, its beak stretching to yawn, and Oikawa was compelled to buy it more food. It had all the endearing charm that Oikawa couldn't help catering to. 

Oikawa came back with an apple. He lifted it up. "Hungry?"

The bird untucked its head from its wing and extended its head to inspect the fruit in Oikawa's hand. After a moment it fluttered down, landing on a lower tree branch. It raised its foot, and Oikawa supposed that that was its way of asking for the apple.

Oikawa held it closer to the branch. "Here."

It hooked its beak into the apple and dug in. Oikawa saw it perk up with a bite and accelerate its enthusiastic chewing, and it picked off large chunks.

Oikawa got tired of holding it, and the bird was still eating, so he placed it on the floor. The bird made an angry cheep and hopped in place as he moved away.

"Finish it. My hand is getting a cramp from holding it for you."

It lowered its head with a level gaze, and then flapped to the ground. It nudged the apple over until it was suitable to eat from, and it went back to eating.

"You're an annoyingly cute bird."

A string of rising and falling chirps came out. It sounded like laughing to Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa knew he lived kind of close to Karasuno volleyball players, within driving distance at least, so when he bumped into Suga at a store he was caught in brief surprise. Before he could say anything, Suga broke out into laughter, and Oikawa's surprise settled and mixed into confusion. He leaned onto the handle bar of his shopping cart.

"What's so funny?"

Suga was trying to bite his lip, and his shoulders were hitched up to accommodate his arm shielding part of his face. Oikawa thought it was useless to hide laughter, but at least it suited Suga, especially the way his eyes were half-closed, face lifted around them and nose in his elbow. Suga was distracted enough to not notice Oikawa glance over him, fixed on Suga's shirt tightening and bunching around the shoulders and upper arms as they shook and muscles tensed.

"You saw… You gave an apple…"

Oikawa frowned. "What?"

"I was the bird," Suga managed to say. "You thought I was a wild animal."

"…Oh." Oikawa's frown set in more, his arms and face shifting with the knowledge.

"You called me a cute bird," Suga gasped.

"Shut up! I did not. And don't tell!" Oikawa tacked on, jabbing a finger at Suga.

Suga was still laughing. Eventually he calmed down enough to say, "It's weird, Oikawa."

"You're making this sound worse than it is. I don't even like birds."

Suga snorted into his hand, and he bent against his cart to laugh again, loudly.

"I hate birds," Oikawa muttered, and he rolled his shopping cart away.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
